Magnetic media are widely used in various applications, particularly in the computer industry, and efforts are continually made with the aim of increasing the areal recording density, i.e., bit density of the magnetic media. In this regard, so-called “perpendicular” recording media have been found to be superior to the more conventional “longitudinal” media in achieving very high bit densities. In perpendicular magnetic recording media, residual magnetization is formed in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the magnetic medium, typically a layer of a magnetic material on a suitable substrate. Very high linear recording densities are obtainable by utilizing a “single-pole” magnetic transducer or “head” with such perpendicular magnetic media.
It is well-known that efficient, high bit density recording utilizing a perpendicular magnetic medium requires interposition of a relatively thick (i.e., as compared to the magnetic recording layer), magnetically “soft” underlayer, i.e., a magnetic layer having a relatively low coercivity of about 1 kOe or below, such as of a NiFe alloy (Permalloy), between the non-magnetic substrate, e.g., of glass, aluminum (Al) or an Al-based alloy, and the “hard” magnetic recording layer having relatively high coercivity of several kOe, typically about 3-6 kOe, e.g., of a cobalt-based alloy (e.g., a Co—Cr alloy) having perpendicular anisotropy. The magnetically soft underlayer serves to guide magnetic flux emanating from the head through the hard, perpendicular magnetic recording layer. In addition, the magnetically soft underlayer reduces susceptibility of the medium to thermally-activated magnetization reversal by reducing the demagnetizing fields which lower the energy barrier that maintains the current state of magnetization.
A typical perpendicular recording system 10 utilizing a vertically oriented magnetic medium 1 with a relatively thick soft magnetic underlayer, a relatively thin hard magnetic recording layer, and a single-pole head, is illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein reference numerals 2, 3, 4, and 5, respectively, indicate the substrate, soft magnetic underlayer, at least one non-magnetic interlayer, and vertically oriented, hard magnetic recording layer of perpendicular magnetic medium 1, and reference numerals 7 and 8, respectively, indicate the single and auxiliary poles of single-pole magnetic transducer head 6. Relatively thin interlayer 4 (also referred to as an “intermediate” layer), comprised of one or more layers of non-magnetic materials, serves to (1) prevent magnetic interaction between the soft underlayer 3 and the hard recording layer 5 and (2) promote desired microstructural and magnetic properties of the hard recording layer. As shown by the arrows in the figure indicating the path of the magnetic flux φ, flux φ is seen as emanating from single pole 7 of single-pole magnetic transducer head 6, entering and passing through vertically oriented, hard magnetic recording layer 5 in the region above single pole 7, entering and travelling along soft magnetic underlayer 3 for a distance, and then exiting therefrom and passing through vertically oriented, hard magnetic recording layer 5 in the region above auxiliary pole 8 of single-pole magnetic transducer head 6. The direction of movement of perpendicular magnetic medium 1 past transducer head 6 is indicated in the figure by the arrow above medium 1.
With continued reference to FIG. 1, vertical lines 9 indicate grain boundaries of each polycrystalline (i.e., granular) layer of the layer stack constituting medium 1. As apparent from the figure, the width of the grains (as measured in a horizontal direction) of each of the polycrystalline layers constituting the layer stack of the medium is substantially the same, i.e., each overlying layer replicates the grain width of the underlying layer. Not shown in the figure, for illustrative simplicity, are a protective overcoat layer, such as of a diamond-like carbon (DLC) formed over hard magnetic layer 5, and a lubricant topcoat layer, such as of a perfluoropolyethylene material, formed over the protective overcoat layer. Substrate 2 is typically disk-shaped and comprised of a non-magnetic metal or alloy, e.g., Al or an Al-based alloy, such as Al—Mg having an Ni—P plating layer on the deposition surface thereof, or substrate 2 is comprised of a suitable glass, ceramic, glass-ceramic, polymeric material, or a composite or laminate of these materials; underlayer 3 is typically comprised of an about 500 to about 4,000 Å thick layer of a soft magnetic material selected from the group consisting of Ni, NiFe (Permalloy), Co, CoZr, CoZrCr, CoZrNb, CoFe, Fe, FeN, FeSiAl, FeSiAIN, FeCoC, etc.; interlayer 4 typically comprises an up to about 300 Å thick layer of a non-magnetic material, such as TiCr; and hard magnetic layer 5 is typically comprised of an about 100 to about 250 Å thick layer of a Co-based alloy including one or more elements selected from the group consisting of Cr, Fe, Ta, Ni, Mo, Pt, V, Nb, Ge, B, and Pd, iron oxides, or a (CoX/Pd or Pt)n multilayer magnetic superlattice structure, where n is an integer from about 10 to about 25, each of the alternating, thin layers of Co-based magnetic alloy is from about 2 to about 3.5 Å thick, X is an element selected from the group consisting of Cr, Ta, B, Mo, Pt, W, and Fe, and each of the alternating thin, non-magnetic layers of Pd or Pt is about 1 Å thick. Each type of hard magnetic recording layer material has perpendicular anisotropy arising from magneto-crystalline anisotropy (1st type) and/or interfacial anisotropy (2nd type).
In general, an improvement in the signal-to-medium noise ratio (SMNR) of perpendicular magnetic recording media such as described above can be obtained by decreasing the average volume V of the magnetic grains and/or by decreasing interactions between the grains. However, in either instance, thermal stability of the perpendicular media is compromised.
In view of the above, there exists a clear need for improved, high areal recording density, perpendicular magnetic information/data recording, storage, and retrieval media which exhibit both increased signal-to-media noise ratios (SMNR) and thermal stability. In addition, there exists a need for an improved method for manufacturing high areal recording density, perpendicular magnetic recording media which exhibit both increased SMNR and thermal stability, which media can be readily and economically fabricated by means of conventional manufacturing techniques and instrumentalities.
The present invention addresses and solves problems attendant upon the design and manufacture of high bit density perpendicular magnetic media, e.g., obtainment of high SMNR without compromising the thermal stability of the media, while maintaining all structural and mechanical aspects of high bit density recording technology. Moreover, the magnetic media of the present invention advantageously can be fabricated by means of conventional manufacturing techniques, e.g., sputtering.